Summon Night 2: Awakening of the Hellish Power
by superjwren329
Summary: The sequel to Summon Night: Joshua's Journey. Cliff Village, a place where a great power of darkness is sealed away...and Joshua's going to need the power of the Edge Fencer to help him if they're to stop the unfathomable evil from awakening...


Summon Night 2: Awakening of the Hellish Power

---

Once again, I claim no characters in this story as my own, except Joshua Lightwalker, Dark Joshua, Seb, Zac and 'The Ultimate Gamer', so every other character is copyright to the makers of the game, sadly. TTTT. Oh, well. And, anything else mention in this story belongs to that company, i.e Cuucos belong to Nintendo, Carrotus, to Epic Games and so on.

---

A few months ago, Joshua Lightwalker had brought the 'City of Swords' know of Wystern to peace, by sending Parista back to his realm and saving everyone on the planet. However, this time, the darkness is from the alternate version of this world. An ancient force slowly begins it's awakening...and a great power is released in Joshua's body when an unexpected force causes it to occur.

With Sugar, his newest friend and 'fiancee' by his side, and a new Guardian Beast, Joshua must struggle with the hassles of TWO girls arguing, the threat of the force sealed in the Goura Labyrinth...and this new power. While it grants him the ability to increase his strength, the darkness in his soul has reserrected and emerged. What is his goal? And if he isn't the darkness that gives Joshua his new power...then why does he slowly lose control of himself everytime he transforms...?

Joshua must uncover the answers before it's too late...and loses everything.

---

Prolouge

Having have fought hardly against the wrath of a sinister force, who our hero nicknamed 'Ol' Shell Beak', Joshua Lightwalker

and his friends had managed to send him back to captivity in a prison on Carrotus. This world is lush with plant life and is mostly green when viewed from space. Many animals we'd find in forests like squirels, rabbits and the odd kiwi inhabit this glorius place.

The battles to secure this world and others in it's sector were harsh and brutal, many lives were lost on both sides, his closest friend, Seb and his brother, Zachary, were badly wounded in the combat. Joshua was forced to reluctantly leave them in the care of the medical team on Mobius, Joshua and his beloved Guardian Beast and future 'fiancee' (from her view-point) Sugar had decided to return to Wystern to see if anything had changed.

This time, Joshua was piloting his OWN ship, instead of some damaged second-hand one. It was much more luxorious, powerful and actually could fly. Many of the gauges were showing excellent progress and all systems were online as they approached the water covered planet. This time...there was a change of plan. Sitting patiently in front of the controls, he pressed a few buttons before getting up. Making sure that a green light had turned on, he walked away.

"A wonderful thing, that auto-pilot feature." Joshua smirked.

His appearance hadn't changed at all, which many thought was a bit immature for someone of his role. The red cap was still atop his head, covering the fair colored hair beneath, since it was worn backwards, his fringe poked through the gaps. His face was feeling a bit restless and worried, espically during the past few months, where he'd been the center of a conflict and practical jokes by his brother, Zac. Joshua's green eyes shone brillantly, skin still what some would call a deathly pale. And he still wore the same white shirt and trousers.

And the necklace around his neck, with the dazzling emerald on the end. He never removed it. Ever since the Great Giga-Tron war a year ago, his memories of his tragic childhood were slowly coming back to him. None understood the pain he was feeling inside, and he refused to mention it to anyone. Not even Sugar. It was better to keep it to himself. Revealing the horrible poast would only endanger those around him.

"Joshua, you've been staring down at the world for a long time...is something wrong? Do you need a hug?" Sugar asked playfully.

Turning his gaze away from the planet beneath them, he shook his head, signalling that everything was fine, but opened his arms and hugged her. They'd spent a lot of time together, even through the hardships he'd been through. She still looked like before, the beautiful pale skin, pink hair and sapphire blue eyes...only now, she wore a black shirt and shorts instead of the skimpy clothing a while back.

"...I'm just wondering. Something doesn't feel right, Sugar. There's something happening here...but at the same time, there isn't. Have you ever...nah. Never mind."

Space around them became an incredible blur as the ship hurtled around the planet of water, searching for a certain place for them to land. This villiage Joshua was searching for...it had been peaceful for quite some time, but...

Cliff Village. I remember now. That guy told me that there would be some evil here...Guess the time has come to face it. Joshua thought.

After a few minutes, Joshua's ship landed in a forest. It seemed that this place was more natural land than ocean, unlike before. Sighing with relief that nothing had occured so far to make this all go downhill, he pressed a series of buttons, activating the cloaking device. If Cliff Village was like Wystern, he'd have to keep his ship hidden, but there wouldn't be any problem with hiding his powers. After all, there was no tournament or rules to hold him back.

Sugar was slightly stunned. This wasn't Wystern, and it certiantly wasn't Sapureth. Tapping innocently on Joshua's shoulder, he turned around.

"Where are we? I haven't been here before..." Sugar asked, slightly confused.

Joshua was too busy looking around in the huge forest of green. Sugar wasn't used to seeing this sort of terrain, since her realm, Sapureth was mainly a place full of water. They were intending to go there once there was some spare time...one was hoping to do it as quick as possible, while the other was reluctant. Looking down at the lush green grass and plants, he motioned to Sugar.

A purple portal had caught his eye, and instead of swinging a hammer something he hated to do, he kneeled beside it, tweaked with a few of the wires inside it before it glowed a brillant purple, signalling machine's activation. Nearby was a staircase which led upwards, they climbed upwards, only to be greeted by a middle-aged man, who was standing near the stairs.

"Hm? You're new here! I hope you enjoy your stay at Cliff Village!" he said cheerfully.

Joshua turned to Sugar and smiled, but felt somewhat surprised getting a warm welcome. Perhaps the people of this villiage had heard of his exploits? It was possible. Time on this world seemed progress faster when he left. He knew that by Centeral Tower in Wystern... on the upper floor, houses had been built to suit the growing population. A year had probably passed already.

"I guess we're in the right spot, meaning the coordinates on the J-Wing were right after all! So, with that out of the way..." Joshua started...before something made him flinch...he didn't know what, but had a good feeling that someone was in trouble. Waiting a few seconds before racing off, Sugar watched him disappear in a cloud of dust.

He didn't even need to stop and confirm it. His feelings were right, most of the time. All he knew was that a person was in trouble and badly wounded. Of cours, Sugar had a hard time keeping up with her 'Master's' speed as he dashed over the bridge...up the stairs and past the ruins of some unfamilar place. A huge chasm loomed nearby, making them both aware that a fall would hurt. A lot. There seemed to be a clearing up ahead, and Joshua nodded. This was it.

"Joshua! That's a Summon Creature! What's she doing here?!" Sugar asked.

"...I've got no idea...but she seems pretty beaten up. Do you have any idea where she's from?"

"OH! So you're worried about her?! Is that it?!" Sugar yelled.

Joshua was shaking his head and hands wildly. Knowing Sugar still had a bit of a jealous streak in her. But since she had a weary face, she nodded. This girl was from Sapureth, like herself and Joshua quickly understood. That would probably explain the blue hair and why she looked like a devil girl. Not even hesitating and moving forward, he found himself blocked by an brown, angry-looking rabbit. About a fourth of his height.

"Awww!! It's so cute!" Sugar squeeled.

Her opinion quickly changed when it bit into Joshua's leg. Letting out a yell of pain and shaking the rabbit off, he drew his swords. This rabbit would be going down quite quickly. His grin quickly turned to a grimace of horror as it began to take on a glowing aura and gain a golden color. Simply staring at how a little thing could turn into such a powerful beast, Joshua sighed. It would probably be as bad as hitting a Cucco too many times...and then a whole flock flew in and tried to kill you.

"...Oh, crap..."

BOSS?: Super Rampage Rabbit?

Joshua's first move was leaping over it before he slashed gracefully with his swords. The smile on his face faded when the blades collided with the sharp teeth, sparks flying from the collision and sending a small shudder through his body. Taking the opportunity of Joshua's distraction, Super Rampage Rabbit rammed right into Joshua's side, throwing him off balance and knocking him to the ground. The mad bunny...er...rabbit leapt into the air, ready to squash him with it's weight. Looking up as it was about to land, he breathed a sigh of relief when the psychopathic thing blasted back by a huge gust of water and wind, thanks to Sugar.

"Hisssssss!"

It's body glowed even brighter, before it hurtled through the air and rammed right into Joshua again, sending him flying over the edge of the cliff. Sugar could only watch as the mad rabbit charged towards her, obviously wanting revenge from her previous attack...but it find itself facing Joshua, again. It was obvious that he was angry, the aggresive look on his face made it pretty obvious. Slashing with his swords in a full circle, Sugar watched as the crazy thing was sent flying a short distance and being knocked out against a tree, losing it's golden glow.

"Heh. I don't think I'd be dying THAT easily. Now, let's help this girl to her feet." Joshua suggested.

"...Fine..." Sugar sighed, before cut off by a sharp, yet feminie voice.

"Hey! Are you two just going to blab all day and help me?! Besides! I could've beaten that stupid rabbit if it hadn't chased me here!" the girl yelled angrily.

She looked around about Sugar's height and had sharp-looking blue hair which flowed down to her shoulders. Her clothing was somewhat different that what he was expecting from a being from Sapureth. She wore a black, one piece dress and her upper body was covered by a red, broken heart, a zipper in the middle which must be part of her clothes. Two black wings were on her back, as well as the devil tail.

"...Oh? And I suppose you want Joshua to show you some sympathy? Please! I doubt you're even..." Sugar retorted.

Joshua sighed. If this was THE Guardian Beast that was joining them, he could expect the rough times ahead. One would be jealous of the other and one would be annoying with constant complaining...and BOTH would be arguing. Why couldn't he just have someone that WASN'T likely to cause a fuss over the littlest things? Sighing and reaching down to help the newcomer to her feet, he found his hand smacked away. Joshua was getting impatient.

"What is with girls like you getting into trouble anyway? Do you think that a dazzling knight will come save you AND try to hit on you at the same time? Lucky for you, I'm the person who saves others and DOESN'T hit on the people I rescue, So could you at least calm down and let me help you?" Joshua groaned.

The devil girl sighed. She was pretty tired, and had taken a few wounds on her arms and legs. Joshua knew if she didn't get those wounds dealt with, she could be in even worse shape and perhaps fatal. Pulling her to her feet, he smiled that she hadn't given them too much resistance.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now, where's you master? We have to find him, otherwise the villagers here will kick you out. They're quite afraid of Stray Summons getting in the village..." Joshua muttered, remembering the laws of the villiage.

Hm? Where did that come from? I didn't know that. Guess it just came to me. Joshua thought to himself.

"...My master died quite some time ago. So, you're just going to let the people of this villiage kick a weak girl like me out? Into the dark forests where all sort of dangers are?" she asked.

"I would..." she muttered, glaring at the devil girl with obvious distaste.

"Sugar! Will you calm down? What's with you?! You're acting like I've got a crush on her or something!" Joshua yelled.

Tired of talking, and deciding to take a rest himself, Joshua sat down. There seemed to be quite a bit of familiar energy here. Letting it move around him, and flow slowly into his body, he realized what type it was. Mana. Now, he'd had good and bad experiances with such power. The good, was that it was capable of restoring power and healing wounds, while at other times, it could be used as a deadly weapon of destruction. But it is basically what exists in ALL things, living or creations.

Knowing that he would have to take care of ANOTHER Guardian Beast, he gave a quiet sigh. Her personality seemed rather agressive. While Sugar was just sitting there, partially upset and hurt. She knew very well that many other girls from Sapureth were quite beautiful, despite some of thier 'personality' and felt jealously creeping through her heart. She HATED when she her Joshua wasn't paying attention to her!

"...Just stop complaining, alright? I promised that I'd make sure you'd be okay, so just relax. You're in no condition to fight and you can barely walk. Besides...if you come with us, I'm pretty sure that I'd have quite a bit of Mana for you..." Joshua offered.

The devil girl fell to her knees again, as if she were in pain. Rushing to her side, readying a healing spell and unsure if this was serious, Sugar got up and stood next to Joshua, reluctantly ready to assist him in dealing with the newcomer's wounds.

"Are you okay?! Just hold still!" Joshua yelled.

There was a bright flash of light that temporary blinded the two, before it died down. Only to found that the devil girl had vanished, and both Joshua and Sugar's eyes were on the verge of falling out of thier sockets. Before them, was almost a mirror image of the girl they saved, only her clothing was white, had angelic wings on her back and smaller ones in her hair, as well as a halo above her long, beautiful blue hair. Joshua could only stare with surprise at this new, more appealing figure.

"Joshua? Joshua! Stop staring, will you?!" Sugar muttered, elbowing Joshua in the ribs, breaking him out of his trance, before he found the angel was upset and crying loudly.

"I'm so sorry! So very sorry!" the angel exclaimed, sincerity in her voice.

Things were getting complicated. So there was two souls in the one body. Meaning...something must have occured to bond the two together. Assuming that the devil was mainly in control, the angel didn't have much of a chance to get a grip of her other side, and even if she did, how long would it last? The flow of Mana around them...it grew stronger.

"I'm so sorry about how I acted...you've both helped me so much already..." the angel sobbed.

A huge flash of light brought Joshua back from his thoughts and the devil girl had returned. She was on the ground, apparently drained from the angel gaining dominance for the few minutes and was yelling that she was NOT going to apologize. Giving a deep sigh that they'd have to let her rest on the J-Wing, where there was PLENTY of Mana. Sugar pulled Joshua aside for a few seconds, turning away from the exaughsted Guardian Beast.

"Are you sure about this? She isn't exactly stable, or sane. What if she changes into some crazy freak with a pitchfork and try to..." Sugar started.

"Trust me on this. She's tired and can't barely walk, let alone fight. We should at least give her a chance to rest before we go into the ruins. I'm going to be under enough pressure with protecting you AND her. You have to remember that there's other people that exist, so you can't just think everything circles around you." Joshua whipsered back.

"But...I just want..."

Joshua had picked the devil girl in his arms, and despite her squirming, she reluctantly relaxed herself. Sugar was glaring at the both of them, but resigned herself into following them back to the J-Wing. Many were looking at them strangely, but ignored them and continued on thier way. The forest still seemed peaceful and tranquil...

Meanwhile, a CraftKnight in training had a promise to keep to a dear friend of his. Wondering if he'd slept in, the young teenager made sure his trusty smithing hammer was at the ready, brushed the blonde hair out of his dark blue eyes. Looking around to find the sun was already near it's height, it would be best he made haste to, otherwise he'd be breaking his promise.

"A CraftKnight's promise is stronger than steel! And...Huh?!" the CraftKnight yelled, finding his companion standing next to him.

This young man had long dark blue hair and had red eyes, which was odd for a person in the REAL world to have. Taller than his companion and wearing a white shirt and trousers and red and black cloak over it, he noticed his friend's problem. Even though the CraftKnight was unaware of standing dangerously close to the edge of a cliff...until he looked down. Flailing his arms wildly, the younger of the two found him dragged away from the sheer fall and back onto solid ground.

"Edgar! Are you alright?" the older one yelled, concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

The blonde-haired CraftKnight named Edgar breathed a heavy sigh before letting out laugh, trying to hide his embarrasment.

"Hah...I'm just fine! A CraftKnight does more than just craft weapons! We train our minds and body for the rigors of battle!" Edgar chuckled.

The young man let out a sigh. He was repeating what Edgar's 'Master' had taught him and despite only being an apprentice, he had great potential to be one of the greatest CraftKnight's the world had ever seen. But he'd have to learn to WALK first. Sighing that he had to make good on his promise, Edgar knew if he'd pushed himself a BIT more, he would've won thier battle, and wouldn't even have to do this. The blue-haired one dashed ahead.

"H-Hey! Wait up Ryouga!" Edgar yelled.

Catching up with his friend, Edgar was still wondering why Ryouga was so intent of going into the ruins...but a small cry distracted them. Racing forward to where Joshua had been before, they found someone who would be helping Edgar achieve his goal on becoming a great CraftKnight...

---Summon Night 2: Awakening of the Hellish Power---

Heh...And that's the prolouge. Hope you've enjoyed what's happened so far.


End file.
